Changes occur frequently in the processes and equipment of businesses and other enterprises and adverse effects can occur when unauthorized changes take place. Electronic computing systems, in particular, often undergo various modifications and unintended results can readily occur if the modifications are not approved by a knowledgeable authority or are not adequately communicated to all parties that might be impacted. Thus, a process for managing change comprising a centralized control agency is desirable to review, approve, document, and communicate changes taking place within an enterprise.